Glass Window
by Purp-lex16754
Summary: AU, Sora goes to live with his father,Axel, after not seeing him for twelve years, under some very...complicated circumstances. Sora may seem annoying and childish at the beginning, but there will be character growth. In this story, Our young Protagonist will learn about family, love, deception, and most importantly, forgiveness. Contains SLASH, only mild though. Pairings inside...
1. Chapter 1

**HELLO FELLOW READERS! I'M PURP-LEX16754, LEX FOR SHORT! I want to apologize ahead of time and say that this is my first story for fanfiction EVER! The Beta-reader was Yakusoku-Xion. So a big thank you to her! **_This story is about Family,Hurt/comfort, and story has the following pairings: RikuSora, RoxasSora, pastAxelNani, MarlNani, and _**_slight _**_AxelDemyx. Also, their will be _**_NO LEMONS_**_, unless viewers highly demand it, then I will have a contest for which pairing would get a LEMON, but we're not there yet._ _Anyway, I now present:_Glass Window

_**Warning: violence, YAOI, abusive relationships, character death(past), and swearing.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Kingdom Hearts or any other KH franchise-thing**_

**_P.S.: SORRY IT'S SHORT):_**

The fast-moving images of farmland and barns played through Sora's mind as he and his 31-year-old mother cruised across the countryside of what seemed to be in the middle of nowhere.

Sora turned to look at his blonde and obnoxious mother. Sora's mom, Namine, was singing off-key to Breakaway by Kelly Clarkson. She was usually a shy person in public, but was funny and more affable when around Sora.

'_And Kairi_' Sora thought sadly.

Namine met her son's eyes, noticing the sigh, before switching back to the road.

She had blue eyes, very much like Sora's, but lighter. While hers were more of a baby blue, his were like sapphires. She also had silky golden hair, he had soft, spiky, unruly brown. He guessed his hair was a combination of his mom and dad's. He heard his mother distantly call his name and snapped backed to reality almost instantly.

"SORA!"

"WHAT!?"

"I've been trying to get your attention for, like five minutes, and you've been ignoring me!" she said with a pout, while wearing one of her MANY white dress.

Sora sighed, for what seemed like the twentieth time that day.

"What is it mom? And I wasn't ignoring you, I was…..daydreaming."

"Oh, were you thinking about cute farm boys?! And how they look without shirts on? Or how…"

"Uh, no mom..."he said blushing, but she kept rambling on.

"…and working their muscles, looking all hot, sweaty…panting slightly..."she whispered lustful, almost losing control of the wheel in her fantasy.

"MOM! PAY ATTENTION TO THE ROAD!" he screamed covering his eyes when the car swerved dangerously to the end of the road. With a tug of her fragile, pale arms, she righted the car before they ended up in a ditch.

"Whoa, that was dangerous, good thing this highway is pretty much empty. Hehehe…" she said awkwardly. He laughed at the look on her face, and she joined with them. After a few snorts and giggles, Sora realized he had no idea why they were laughing, or even why he was in the car the first place.

"By the way, why am I here again?" he asked curiously. She looked at him with disbelief and slight amusement.

"Really Sora, we're here because you're going to spend some quality father-son time…with your biological dad before you, me and your NEW dad go…"

"No way in hell will I see Marluxia-prissy-pants as my real father or any male role model in my entire life!" he interrupted with a frown.

"Sora Makoto Hikari!" she yelled, "Marluxia and I are planning our wedding that is only 3 months away! That gives you all of the summer to spend time with your dad and get the money before Marluxia and I go on our honeymoon!"

He grumbled, "Mom, its bad enough that I have to accept him as your life partner, I don't consider him your husband, nor lover, and I will NEVER accept him as my dad! I already have one! Even if I haven't seen him for 12 years because of Kairi's death, doesn't mean I blame _him_ for _her_…accident… And another thing, YOU aren't married yet, so don't start using his last name on me, Hanako (A/N: lol, means flower)is a terrible name and I refuse to take anything from him, whether it's given or not!"

"God damn it Sora!" She pulled over to the side of the road and turned the engine off.

"Oh Sora…" she sighed, running a hand through her blonde hair. "Honey, I know, he isn't the father type, but your 17 years old, and you'll be an adult soon, going to college, and moving out. You said so yourself when you met him, you would never see him as a father figure, but I he isn't a replacement for your father, he's meant to be my life partner, someone I can spend my life with. You're my baby, sweetie, but when you're gone, I'll be all alone and have…no one…"

Sora looked away out the window guiltily. Even though she hadn't really said it out straight, she was using him. If Sora spent time with his real, and ONLY dad, it would prepare him for becoming a man, or get the money that his dad had earned by working the 'underground' after he left his mom and him. 'Damn it,' Sora thought, 'she just wants to use me and dad'.

"Alright, fine mom. But when I turn 18, I'm taking dad's name, Hotaru."  
"Okay, fine _Sora Hotaru_." His mom huffed, started the car, and continued down the road. She puffed out with slight irritation, as she read the road sign they were passing. "Welcome to Radiant Gardens".

(A/N:PLEASE REVIEW/FAV/OR FOLLOW PLZ! WILL UPDATE AS SOON AS POSSIBLE.)


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2:**

HI AGAIN! I'VE EDITED THE FIRST CHAPTER, SO IT FLOWS BETTER! AND ALSO PLEASE REVIEW! I'M DYING FROM THE LACK OF FEEDBACK! IT DOESN'T  
HAVE TO BE A COMPLIMENT, IT CAN BE A CRITICISM. JUST DON'T BE HATE-ING, AT LEAST YET.  
ANYWHO, HERE IS CHAPTER 2! PLEASE ENJOY!

P.S.-If you couldn't tell, it's a bit like secondhand lions, WHICH I DON'T OWN!

Warning: violence, YAOI, abusive relationships, character death(past), and swearing.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own kingdom hearts and/or all the kingdom hearts games and/or characters.

_

Sora was twitching with nervousness as his mom pulled up the gravel driveway to the small and old house. So many thoughts ran through his head that you'd think he was some sort of computer. 'What if he doesn't remember me. Did he miss me? Would he kick me out?!What if-'.  
"-Sora," his mom said, while getting out of the car, "Come on sweetie, grab your stuff and let's go inside." She smiled softly and Sora couldn't help but smile back. He got out of the car,carrying his green duffel bag and navy suitcase, and closed the started up the gravel by his mother's side. They walked up the path to the porch and up to the door, where his mom rang the doorbell. Sora looked down at his feet, and took some deep breaths, and mentally prepared himself to enter the house of the man he hasn't seen for 10 years.

_

AXEL'S POV:  
10 minutes earlier  
_FLASHBACK:_  
_"Daddy!"_  
_"Sora! Kairi!"_  
_A 25 year old, redhead male crouched down so his running children could embrace him. He had two beautiful children, one girl and one boy. The girl had red hair just like him, but a different shade. Her eyes were so blue, they had almost a purple hue to them. And because her eyes were so deep a blue, it reminded them of the ocean, hence her name, Kairi. His son had brown hair, probably from his grandparents or something, but had spiky hair just like Axel. His eyes were a rich, but pure blue. So they named him Sora, like the sky. Both children had their mother's eyes. Which he would always say he was thankful for, since he didn't have any good looks. That would usually make Namine laugh and smile sweetly at him for the rest of the day. _  
_His son was older by a year and a half, at age 5, while Kairi was 3. Axel pulled back from the hug to look at his children better. They were so beautiful, he would do anything for them. Including having to play the bad guy every once in awhile so they can get food on the table. Namine was a stay at home mom, and Axel was a car salesman, hardly a high paying and difficult job, but it was easy, and he was a good lia-I mean haggler. Okay, maybe he wasn't so much a haggler, but he could easily trick people into doing what he wanted. He was an A-class manipulator. But even that can't save him all the time._

_Axel wasn't proud of the backdoor deals he had to do. He can lie and scheme, sure. But he couldn't kill someone, at least not in cold blood. At least, not before...not before Kairi was-_  
_END FLASHBACK_  
DING DONG!

Axel woke with a start. He sat up and looked down at himself. He was covered in a slight sweat. He looked at the Television, Dr. Phil was playing. He scoffed at that.  
'People should stay out of other people's business. Every family's got problems. No need declaring yours to the world!' he thought.  
He got up and walked towards the bathroom, planning on taking a shower, he started to strip of his shirt when suddenly-  
DING DONG!  
Axel hesitated. "Who could that be?' He took off the rest of the shirt after assuming it was Demyx, returning his DVD set of Justified.  
"It's about damn time, Dem! You've had those DVDs for what, 2 months now?" He yelled while crossing the floor to get to this door. "The next time you ask me for something.." He opened the door. "I'm gonna throw..." Axel stopped at seeing Namine at the door.  
"Hello, Axel. It's...it's good to see you." she said shyly, her cheeks turning red. Her eyes kept glancing at his torso. He looked down and remembered he had forgotten a shirt. Oh well. Might as well enjoy the attention. He smirked back at her.  
"What you doing here, Minnie. You want more cash, hmm? Want to get back together? I mean, you look hot and all but I don't know if I'm ready-"  
"Oh, shut up Axel." She subconsciously crossed her arms over her chest.  
"Don't you remember the conversation we had back in April? About a certain..arrangement?"  
"I already paid for this month's child support, what more do you want from-"  
"NO Axel. Not that!" she yelled. Axel stopped talking and decided to listen to his ex-wife before she started throwing lamps like last time. He smiled remembering her saying why she chose him to settle down with. She had told him that she was a generally shy person and a people pleaser. But with Axel, she didn't know how, but he could always unleash the passion she had been hiding for so long. The most likely reason is because Axel tends to piss her off more often than others. Then again, Axel pissed off everyone, Namine was the only one who could deal with his shit. Well, most of the time. Axel was brought out of his thoughts by the fire in Namine''s glaring eyes.  
"I told you 2 months ago that your son,no,OUR son was coming to spend the entire summer with his dad. Which is you! He's here so you can teach him to be a man and what not. Sora needs a father figure and he refuses to see Marluxia as that certain person, so I-"  
"Mom, I'm right here." a voice mumbled. Axel looked around Namine and saw the voice that spoke. It was a boy in his mid-teens. But even if he had spoken with a softly, his body language didn't say shy. It was boyish,with his hands in his jean pockets, but his face did seem a bit nervous. Axel's eyes widened as he recognized the same brown hair and blue eyes he had been dreaming about 15 minutes before.  
"Sora.." he said.  
"Hi...dad."  
"Yes, Sora's here! NOW do you remember?" A female robotic voice called out of Namine's purse, telling her she had a message. She took it out and glanced at the screen while Axel and Sora still looked at each other, seeing how aged had changed their appearance over the years.  
"Oh crap! The meeting has been moved back three hours! I gotta' go or I'll be late!" she ran down the steps and gravel driveway towards baby blue 1978 Cadillac Sedan Deville.  
"Have fun Sora! Don't forget to write to me! I love you! And remember what we talked about before!" She got in the car,started the engine, and drove off,while shouting,"Three months!" And then left with a screech of tires and and dust flying around as she made her way down the road to the closest highway. Axel looked on in disbelief at her oversight of her son's safety and Sora just sighed.  
"Did she just-"  
"Yeah, she does that alot."  
Axel saw the disappointment in Sora's eyes and smiled at him cheerfully.  
"Well, lets get you settled in then..." Axel side stepped, and opening the door enough for Sora to get through.  
"Welcome back to Radiant Gardens,Sora".


End file.
